Fun Time Being With U
by Ken'sHoe
Summary: Natsu was forced to go to this summer camp for "mentally ill" teens. There he meets a multi-personality guy named Loki, a drama maniac named Jellal, a guy that's obsessed with weather named Laxus and a rude stuck up counsellor named Gray. A/N Yaoi intended
1. Welcome To Cabin 5

**Fun Time Being With U**

**Summary: Natsu was forced to go to this summer camp for "mentally ill" teens. ****There he meets a multi personality guy named Loki, a drama maniac named Jellal, a guy that's obsessed with weather named Laxus and a rude stuck up counsellor named Gray.**

**Written by: Ken'sHoe**

**Dedication: My bitch, FairyTailFTW8D, who helped me through dis story. Naw, I'm kidding, she was fucking useless trough all of dis. **

**Original concept by: Hiro Mashima, creator of Fairy Tail.**

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO CABIN 5**

"Do I have to go?" Natsu asked, for the 3rd time that day, in a fairly glum, yet annoyed tone. The father, Igneel, sighed when hearing his son ask that question, AGAIN.

"Yes son, this camp will be full of people just like you!" Igneel smiled cheerfully, but Natsu gave him an even annoyed face.

"Like, crazy people just like me?" Natsu asked. People thought he was crazy. Many people did, something happened in the past, and Natsu hated to talk about it out loud.

"No, of course not. You're not crazy," Igneel lied. Yes, even his own father thought he was absolutely insane. "You're just-," Igneel stopped hesitantly, he didn't know what to say. He was a very bad liar anyways.

"What? Say it out loud. What am I?" Natsu angrily said. He had enough of this. He couldn't tolerate more than a second of this, it was sickening to him.

"Please son, let's not make this as dramatic as a vampire love story alright?" Igneel joked. It didn't make Natsu laugh. "A-Anyways," Igneel continued after the awkward silence the two together had. "Please just go in, if you don't you'll miss the opening ceremony. I'll bring your stuff to the cabin so-,"

"I don't need you to bring my stuff. I'm perfectly capable by myself," Natsu said in a rude tone. Igneel just had to smile. His son was always stubborn. Natsu tugged the suitcases from Igneel's hands and rolled them in to his cabin. Cabin 5.

Igneel waved goodbye at Natsu's back, knowing he'll never turn around, and went into his car. Before Igneel drove way, he rolled down the windows and yelled, "Don't skip the opening ceremony!"

…

Natsu skipped anyways.

He didn't need an old man telling him what to do. Natsu followed his own rules. Natsu took out a cigarette and went behind Cabin 5, the place he was assigned to, to smoke it. He laughed as he saw the "No Smoking" sign and the "No Littering" sign while he threw his empty box of smokes on the floor, stepped on it and took out a new pack.

A rustling sound came near him. Natsu spun himself around in a 360 and saw an average muscular guy with raven hair and a pretty face. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Natsu asked. The man simply shrugged.

"I'm just looking at you because all campers are supposed to be at the auditorium," the man smirked. Natsu scoffed.

"I don't think you're the boss of me," Natsy said back. The raven haired guy laughed. Suddenly, Natsu had a second of doubt. This guy wasn't even flinching.

"I think I am. Hi. I'm Gray Fullbuster. The counsellor for Cabin 5," "Gray" just had to smirk more. He loved making this pink haired guy get angry, it made Gray a lot… entertained.

"Cabin 5, huh? I guess I'll be seeing you a lot this summer," Two could play at that game. It was simply a mind game he was doing. Sure, go ahead, mess with any other person's mind. But when you mess with Natsu's, you would get the exact same punishment back, but double the messing.

"Sure we are. Morning, Afternoon, Night. Hey, I even got to sleep with my most troubled kids. Make sure they don't… run away," Gray looked up and down at Natsu. He had a feeling that Natsu, would definitely be the one he had to sleep with. On the other hand, Natsu felt disgusted at Gray "checking him out", "Anyways. I'm guessing you're… Natsu Dragneel?"

"How'd you know?" Natsu asked. He shoved his hands into his pockets. Gray simply waved a bunch of papers in front of his face.

"This document shows all the things everyone has done. Well, if you're in Cabin 5, you have a lot of things to undo," Gray said, but Natsu only cared about the "undo" part.

"Undo? What do I have to "undo"?" Natsu questioned.

"The bad stuff. Here at this camp, they sort of replay your life. But anyways, you'll learn more about this later," Gray turned and walked away.

"W-When will I learn about this?" Natsu stammered. He didn't know why he did exactly. Maybe he was just scared of Gray and his taunting ways.

"At the ceremony. Too bad you weren't there. Now get inside,"

…

Natsu slowly walked into the cabin. This time, he wasn't alone. Yet there weren't much company in there either. There were 3 men. A pretty looking boy that that had dark orange spiked up hair. A large buff man that was blonde, and a young looking handsome looking blue haired boy, yet the scar completely ruined his beautiful face.

"Who are you?" the large buff man asked. Natsu glared at him but replaced it with a slight smile.

"Natsu. New camper. Supposedly in Cabin 5. What about you?" Natsu introduced. The blonde man pointed to the dark orange haired one first.

"That's Loki, 2nd year at Camp Help." next he pointed to the scar boy. "He's Jellal. 2nd year, has a twin, but less crazy then he is," Jellal blushed as if what Laxus said was a compliment. "And I'm Laxus. 3rd year at camp,"

Natsu examined all 3. They looked normal. Or at least, not that crazy.

"Anyways, Cabin 5 huh? They sent you here? Guess you must've done something bad…," Jellal stepped up to confront Natsu. Natsu didn't understand what he was saying though.

"Bad? Why? Cabin 5 haunted or something?" Natsu joked. But from the other 3's faces, they didn't really consider it as a joke. More as…a fact.

"Not haunted really. But Cabin 5 has a reputation," Laxus sat on one of the lower banks and had to bend down to fit.

"What sort of "reputation"?" Natsu knew a lot about reputations. He was often bashed out of groups at his old school. His whole middle school life was a mess considering all the rumours people talked about.

"It's well, pretty much where the most insane freaks live. Cabin 5 has always scared other cabins. Except for Cabin 1 of course, they act so snotty. Not even that special," Laxus rolled his eyes at the "elite" team of the camp.

"Wow. So even a camp has a reputation," Natsu mummered to himself. "What about you guys? You call yourself insane, and you're not bothered," Natsu asked in a very unexpected yet surprised voice. Laxus shrugged.

"Maybe we're able to control our emotions better than-,".Laxus stopped right in the middle and stared outside the window. Then his eyes went emotionless and started with, "In the evening there will be a thunder of storms coming our way with a hint of frozen ice," after, Laxus just said some things no one could even understand.

"… what's he doing?" Natsu whispered over to Jellal. Jellal simply laughed.

"That's his thing. All of us are insane like that. With Laxus, you don't even need a T.V or a news broadcast. But… sometimes malfunctions can come like-,"

"NEVER MIND! THE EVENING WILL SIMPLY HAVE COLD TEMPATURE WITH LIGHT RAIN!" Laxus screamed. Natsu had to jump back in surprise, but Loki and Jellal stood there as if they were used to it.

"-that," Jellal continued. Natsu nodded in a motion of "No duh!". But suddenly, while Laxus was babbling off about the next 2 years of weather, Jellal fainted.

"U-Uhm! Someone call the counsellor or dial 911!" Natsu panicked. He dropped down to his knees and began shaking Jellal (If you are a good little boy/girl, you would NOT shake an injured person, okay?). But Loki just stood there. "Oh Loki, not you too! Snap out of it!"

"No, no, Jellal will wake in a couple of seconds. Just wait," Loki reassured. Natsu gulped, and walked backwards from Jellal. Then suddenly, right after, Jellal popped open his eyes and jumped to his feet. "I know who you are," Jellal said in a girly voice. He then had a serious look on his face. "Say it, say it out loud," Jellal glared at no one with a deep sexy tone.

"What the fuck is happening now?" Natsu asked Loki in a whisper. It looked as if Jellal was reciting the lines of Twilight.

"Meet Jellal, the drama maniac. With him, no one will ever need to watch another drama on the T.V ever again," Loki explained. Natsu began thinking that Cabin 5 as the most insane place on Earth, babbbling news reporters, scary drama freaks… what will happen to Loki?!

"W-What's your mental ability?" Natsu asked. He was scared that Loki might faint or get scary eyes like the other two, but he stayed normal.

"Well, my ability is hard to explain. It's multi-," Suddenly Loki shoved Natsu on the bed. Natsu shruggled to get up but he couldn't.

"Let's have sex, my honey," Loki smiled princely like a host to Natsu, that he almost blushed. Luckily, Natsu was able pushed Loki off of him and let him roll on to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsu angrily exclaimed. Suddenly, Loki had a sad face on.

"Don't you love me anymore my honey? We used to have sex every night…," Loki said glumly. This time, Natsu blushed in embarrassment.

"I never had… sex with YOU before!" Natsu denied. Loki then, changed emotions and had a cute puppy dog face on.

"Hehe! Well um, my mommy says that my bed time is 8:00! But I sometimes sleep at 8:10 without her knowing!" Loki laughed in a whisper. Natsu looked at him like he was absolutely insane.

"Loki. The multi-personality guy," a familiar voice said from behind. Natsu spun around, and he saw the most normal guy he's seen all day at Camp Help, Gray.

"S-So, these people always act like this?" Natsu shivered at the thought of Loki pushing him down every day onto the bed demanding for sex, or Jellal suddenly popping up with bows and arrows shouting "TO DISTRICT 12!", worst of all, Laxus would have that creepy face on saying things in his sleep like, "In 2020 the world will have a small earthquake in the west side of USA,". Gray nodded sideways, as if he was saying "sort of".

"From time to time, often it's mostly when they feel excitement or sadness," Gray told Natsu. Natsu nodded and slumped onto his bed while Gray popped some pills into each of the three men mouths.

"What's that?" Natsu eyed the bottle of pills.

"Non hyperactive pills. Keep them chill for a while until they return to themselves," Gray said. He popped one into Natsu's mouth too.

"Hey! What was that for?" Natsu asked as he spat out his pill, but Gray pushed another one into his mouth.

"These guys might rub off the weirdness on you. Don't want that happening. You should take these every day, just in case," Gray explained. Natsu sat in an awkward silence then took the bottle from Gray's hands.

"Thanks," Natsu mumbled. Gray smirked. "Anyways, do all of the people at Camp Help have these abilities to shut off?" Natsu questioned. Gray looked impressed for a second at Natsu's conclusion but quickly looked away after.

"No. Only here," Gray told him.

"Welcome to Cabin 5,"

**Those were the only lines I could think of for Twilight.**

**From yo bitch to yo inner bitch,**

**FUCK U - Ken'sHoe**


	2. You're Pretty Cute

**CHAPTER 2: You're pretty cute too**

**A/N I like to thank people who reviewed, favourited, followed and who read. **

"Roll call!" Gray yelled. Natsu groaned as he woke up. Third day at Camp Help, a summer camp for "mentally ill" kids. Why was there a roll call if there was only 4 campers in there? Clearly, you can just count them with your own eyes.

"Jellal?"

"Here Mr. Gray,"

"Laxus?"

"Here,"

"Loki?"

"Here!"

"And the newb student, Natsu?"

"Here bitch," Natsu answered using his own way. All 3 campers laughed and Gray did it sarcastically.

"Breakfast is in 30 minutes," Gray informed all of them before leaving. As the door shut, Natsu flopped back onto the bed.

"UGH. Why does he have to wake us up at-," Natsu checked the clock. "8:00? Too early," Natsu ranted. Jellal quickly changed his shirt in the corner and Loki- well, he slept naked. Laxus threw a pillow at Natsu.

"Wake up. When Gray finds out that you went to bed again AFTER you've woken, you're in trouble," Laxus told Natsu. Loki grabbed his towel and shirt and went out the cabin half naked. "Get found out from Gray and you're dead!" Laxus shouted at Loki. But Loki just kept running.

"Shit, there's going to be such a long line-up for the shower. See ya at the breakfast table Laxus and Natsu!" Jellal exclaimed. He looked at the clock on the wall, grabbed a towel and his change of clothes, and ran off to the direction Loki was going to before- the public showers.

"Why do they care about showering so much? I mean, we're guys anyways," Natsu said matter-of-factly. Laxus shrugged and sat on his bed. It creaked just a little bit, maybe because of his weight.

"There are the most prettiest guys here, that look almost like girls. This is a boys only summer camp anyways. If even one guy here looks just a little bit like a women… guys will scream for him. Even go as far as "showering" daily," Laxus explained. It was the third day at Camp Help, but the second day, Natsu simply stayed in the cabin playing his D.S, the second day was like a break day. The third is when the fun starts. Laxus was eyeing his pink hair.

"What?"

"Your hair… too much attention," Laxus pointed to the spiky ass hair that was on top of his head.

"That a bad thing?" Natsu asked. He didn't want to attract too much attention. No, he didn't want to mess up like last time.

"Yes and no. Anyways, go get change,"

…

"Welcome to The Dining Room!" a man exclaimed. He was short and had a beard. The owner of this camp, Macarov. Yesterday, the breakfast was being served outside so the campers could just pick it up. Today, all 12 cabins were sitting around together to eat as a "family" or whatever they called to make this feel more loving.

The cabins mummer around and started to dig in to breakfast. The feast wasn't that big though. Rice, chicken, vegetables, water… that's it. Nothing special really.

All 12 cabins had their own table that they shared with another, so 7 tables altogether including the staff's. Cabin 1 and 2, 3 and 4, 5 and 6, 7 and 8, 9 and 10, 11 and 12 were the pairs. Cabin 6 though, sat far away from Cabin 5, as if they were scared of them.

"What the hell are they looking at?" Natsu whispered to Jellal that was eating sophistically beside him. His back was straight, his posture was excellent, and his table skills were amazing.

"You." Jellal said simply. Natsu was confused. There was nothing special about his appearance. Regular guy you could say.

"Why?"

"You attract too much attention," Loki growled. He glanced at the crowd that was gaga over Natsu, angry that he was stealing all his attention. "Anyways, have you heard? Jellal, your twin-,"

Suddenly Loki sprinted up the table and stood right on top of it. "Who wants to be fucked?" Loki asked. He slipped out of his pants and shirt in an instant and stood there in his underwear with an erection you could see through of.

Loki fan boys screamed in delight (the gay guys), while the counsellors tried to get Loki down. It didn't work. Loki crawled up to Natsu and winked, "Last night was great. Another round?" Loki purred. Natsu backed away, he feared that this day was going to happen again, but not in front of so many people! Some glared at Natsu, some glared at Loki… but overall, they were all quite amused of seeing the newb get harassed by the second year.

"Shit, Loki you homo! Get away from me!" Natsu was disgusted. Laxus laughed like crazy.

"Gray. Get your damned trainees behaved!" Macarov demanded from the staff table. Gray nodded, but he didn't want to do it. He thought it was the most hilarious scene he has ever seen in his entire life.

Gray popped the "special" pill into Loki's mouth, and Loki slowly started to calm down and he collapsed on to the table. All the teachers were amazed of his "skills". "Natsu, help me drag Loki back to the cabin," Gray ordered. Natsu grunted. From all the commotion, he hasn't even took a bite out of his food yet, much less touch the fork.

Natsu pushed Loki off the table. Loki's head hit 3 times. Onto the sides, the bench, and to the floor. No one cared much though.

Natsu shoved while Gray pulled. With their teamwork, they got Loki to the cabin in only half a hour! "Never knew he would be this heavy," Natsu huffed as he fell onto the bed. Gray simply left Loki on the floor of the cabin with a few blankets and pillows.

"No one ever questions the "porn star","

"What?"

"What? I mean… never mind," Gray mumbled. "Anyways, while the showers are free, go take a quick one. You stink," Gray pinched his nose to emphasize it. Natsu shrugged and sniffed his shirt.

"I can just change it and put some cologne on," Natsu said, he tugged at his shirt to pull it off.

"No. Go take a shower," Gray demanded. He tossed Natsu a towel, shampoo and an extra change of clothes and shoved him out the doorway.

"W-Wait!" But Gray already slammed the door.

…

Natsu felt eyes glance over at him while he was finished showering. Natsu was walking to his cabin with only a towel around his waist. He might've attracted attention.

"Hey Natsu!" Laxus shouted from behind. Natsu let out a sigh of relief. Yes, a guy he knew. It was beginning to feel highly awkward. "Wear more clothes next time!" Laxus whispered when he caught up to Natsu.

"Why? We're all guys anyways," Natsu ruffled his pink hair. Laxus got closer to him.

"You attract too much attention," Laxus told him. There it goes again. The "attract too much attention" thing. Laxus, Jellal, Loki… they were all saying stuff like that. "Remember how I said boys here are like hungry and are just waiting for a guy that looks like a girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you are the girl! Pink hair, big eyes…," Laxus babbled. Natsu? He. Was. Cute.?

"What about all of dis?" Natsu flexed his arms up and down. Big muscles he got there, real manly.

"That's what kills it, you idiot!" Laxus held Natsu's arms down. "That's why they don't want to come up to you. You're too… how can I say this… strong?" Laxus guessed. Natsu was pleased. "Wipe that smirk off your face. Anyways, run to the cabin and change. Do it fast and now," Laxus whispered again.

"Why do I have to hide?" there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. No boys would attack a boy. It's not logical (unless of course if you're Loki).

Laxus had more or less a disgusted face on. "Are you kidding me?! These people are animals! When I first came here, I was a damn weak bastard. Closest thing to a girl, no muscles, no abs… not even arm and leg hair! (which was awfully strange due to the fact that Laxus had hair on his legs as much as Chewbacca has fur on his body). BAM, one even tries to sneak into my bed,"

"Was it Gray?"

"What? NO!"

"He never slept with you before?" Natsu questioned. Didn't Gray say something like, "sleep with the most troublesome person"?

"No, that just sounds sick man. Anyways, I trained, grew muscles… just act like a total bitch, they'll never hook up with you. Take this for example," Laxus turned over to some guy.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Laxus asked angrily. The guy ran away after that, with a couple of nightmares following him to sleep too.

"Whoa… that was extreme. But aren't there at least like some homosexuals?" Natsu questioned after seeing the "Loki fan-boys". Laxus rolled his eyes and started listing many, many, MANY names.

"Well there's Bacchus from Cabin 3, he's gay. Got a thing with Elfman or something…? I don't know, RUMOURS! I heard that Scorpio got a thing with Loki," Natsu gave him a surprised look. "Yes, OUR Loki. He's from Cabin 7...,"

"Yeah so-,"

"There's Macao and Wakaba… I even heard they already had sex. Uh… Sting and Rogue from Cabin 1, those fucking stuck up jerks, have a little bromance going on I think," Laxus continued, interrupting Natsu.

"Okay, yeah but-,"

"Oh, shoot, no… I think it's a love triangle for Sting, Rogue and Gajeel. I heard Rogue has looked up to Gajeel for a long time or something. Mentor or whatever, Sting was so jelly when Gajeel came I bet. Rumours say that people heard sobbing sounds in the washroom, when they came back in the morning, they saw a hair strand. A blonde one, person who has blonde hair? Sting,"

"Don't you have blonde hair?" Natsu asked. He pointed upwards towards Laxus's hair.

"No, I'm a brunette," Laxus said sarcastically. "No one would ever think a hard muscle man like me would cry! Go TEAM ELFMAN!" Laxus cheered. And a faraway sound, sounded like a guy shouting, "MAN!" Natsu stared at Laxus for a long while.

"This is the most fucked up place I've ever been to,"

…

"So anyways, now that you know the relationship rules…," Gray started. It was 9:00PM, lights out were at 10:30 - 11:30. "Thank you Laxus," Gray pointed out. Laxus bowed dramatically. "Now you must know the schedule rules," Gray told him. Today, Macarov announced it to be another "free day" where they just hang out.

"Schedule? What do we do, ride ponies?" Natsu joked.

"Yes actually. How'd you guess?" Jellal answered. Natsu stared at him strangely, but Jellal wasn't looking as if he was joking.

"Here's the schedule. It's typically mapped out as a high school thing. Each student has their own schedule. According to yours, you mostly have classes with me as your teacher, and Jellal is the one with the most classes as you," Gray handed the sheets towards him.

It read something like this:

MONDAY: 9:00 - 10:00AM: GRAY - SELF RESPECT , 10:00 - 11:00: GILDARTS - RELIGION , 11:00 - 12:00PM: GRAY FULLBUSTER: ACTIVITES , 1:00 - 2:00PM: JURA - PHYS ED AND DANCE , 2:00 - 3:00PM: GILARTS - ARTS

TUESDAY: 9:00 - 10:00AM - MIRAJANE - BODY LANGUAGE , 10:00 - 11:00: GRAY - ACTIVITES , 11:00 - 12:00PM: JURA - MATH , 1:00 - 2:00PM: GILADARTS - FAMILY STUDIES , 2:00 - 3:00PM: LAXUS - STUDENT TEACHING

WEDNESDAY: 9:00 - 10:00AM: JELLAL - DRAMA , 10:00 - 11:00PM: GRAY - MUSIC , 11:00 - 12:00PM: MACAROV - TRAINING , 1:00 - 2:00PM: MIRAJANE - BODY LANGUAGE , 2:00 - 3:00PM: GRAY - ACTIVITES

THURSDAY: 9:00 - 10:00AM: GILDARTS - RELIGION , 10:00 - 11:00AM: JURA - PHYS ED AND DANCE , 11:00 - 12:00PM: GRAY - SELF-RESPECT , 1:00 - 2:00PM: MACAO - P.E.E.R.S , 2:00 - 3:00PM: JURA - MATH

NOTE TO ALL: BREAKFAST: 8:30 - 9:00AM , LUNCH: 12:00 - 1:00PM , 3:00 - 4:00: SELF REFLECT , 4:00 - 7:00PM: PICK CHOICES OF ARTS, PHYS ED OR STUDY HALL , 7:00 - 7:30PM: DINNER , 7:30 - 9:30PM: SHARE TIME/BONFIRE , 10: 30: CURFEW (MUST STAY IN CAMP AT ALL TIMES) , 11:30 LIGHT'S OUT

*Absences will must have a note from Cabin Counsellors. All types of clubs must be dealt on Weekends, at 4:00 - 7:00PM, 9:30 - 10:30PM, OR before you wake up. All clubs must have a teacher guidance with them also (so don't even think of running a "porn" club!). THANK YOU!

"Whoa, you 2 teach?" Natsu asked after looking over the schedule.

"Yup, they have these. Each Cabin picks the 2 oldest campers, we get to teach every year, and Jellal has always been in the "Drama" department," Laxus said.

"I could see why…,"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Natsu smiled innocently at Jellal. "Anyways, what's with all these teachers? Gildarts.. Jura… Mirajane?" Natsu asked. When the name Mirajane popped up, Loki started drooling.

"Wipe your mouth Loki," Laxus handed him the tissue, "Mirajane is our only female at this camp. She being a girl and everything gets her own cabin. Mirajane's the counsellor of Cabin 4," Laxus told Natsu.

"Why doesn't the guys just win over her?" Natsu said curiously. He was still scared of walking alone within the camp, all those crazy gays pouncing on him…

"Are you kidding me? She's taken. By a student. Name's Freed Justine, Cabin 9," Laxus opened a chip bag and popped one into his mouth. Loki grabbed one from the bag also.

"Dude, that guy isn't even THAT special," Loki grumbled. He hated the word "Freed", I mean it was so… funny how his name begins with "free" and he don't even share his girl, what kind of FREEdom is that?!

"No way, remember when like Bickslow tried to flirt with her or something? I don't know but Freed was flipping tables everywhere! Flirt with Mirajane, get smacked in the face," Laxus dramatically said. He took a sip of his drink.

"Look, I'm not going to stay here and listen to rumours," Gray confirmed, he stood up and stretched from the long sit. "I'm going to take a shower. Who's going to come with me?" Gray asked. Laxus, Loki, and Jellal all raised their hands.

"Didn't you guys take a shower in the morning?" Natsu asked. Jellal shrugged.

"One quick shower in the morning, one quick shower in the night makes one full shower," Jellal replied. What motto was that anyways?

"Hurry up and pack your things guys. I'm not going to come back if any one of you forgot your damn comb or something," Gray told everyone. Everyone ruffled with their small bags and stuffed a towel, shampoo and everything in there that is needed to take a proper shower. Natsu was standing around, collecting dust, until he finally sighed and started packing things too.

"I guess I'll come,"

…

Thank the gods the shower wasn't full of a long line up when they reached there. Once every other person left, there was enough stalls for everyone to separately take a shower. All 4 men undressed themselves and went into the stalls and pulled the curtain to the other side, so almost all things were able to be seen.

"You're not showering?" Gray asked when noticing Natsu simply sitting on the bench playing with a towel. Natsu looked up and saw Gray naked. Yes, it was a rare sight, but Natsu was a guy too, nothing to be embarrassed about.

"No,"

"Why'd you pack your things and come with us then?"

"Cause I would be lonely if you guys weren't there," Natsu said bluntly, and before he could realize he just said something truly awkward, all other three men's head popped out at the same time. Loki's hair was soapy, Laxus's hair looked shiny (probably conditioner), and Jellal's hair was wet. All 3 had retarded, smiling faces on.

"You are the most cutest thing to ever be born," the three told him. They made kissy sounds and fluttered their eyes.

"Shut up bitches! Get back in the damn shower," Natsu pushed all three heads back in while they kept laughing. Yes, he was embarrassed, but didn't really need to show that he was. Gray was still standing there ready to go into the stall. "What'cha waiting for?"

"I just wanted to say, I agree with those guys. You are cute," and with those words, Gray got into the shower, leaving a very awkward, flushed pink haired boy standing there.

**Laxus's mental ability was supposed to be obsessed with Lightning not weather. Ending = crappy. **

**From yo bitch to yo inner bitch,**

**FUCK U -Ken'sHoe**


	3. It's FRIDAY!

**CHAPTER 3: IT'S FRIDAY**

**For people who has been wondering about the schedule: Sundays and Saturdays are breaks and Friday was missed off purposely. Like to thank everyone, because I got 10 reviews on the first chapter, read them all, thanks for your support and thoughts. **

**Original Concept by: Hiro Mashima**

"TODAY'S FRIDAY!" Loki jumped around excitedly. It was the 4th day at Camp Help Natsu rolled his eyes and went back to his game.

"What's so good about Fri-, holy shit. HOLY SHIT! Kirby, stop running into the-, aww man damn battery ran out," Natsu grumbled. He stood up and went to his suitcase trying to find his D.S charger.

"Friday is the day where you get to choose your own theme for the day," Loki fantasized. It was like watching a shoujo girl get her first boyfriend or something.

"Wow. I heard of that before. It's called Sunday and Saturday, you know the WEEKENDS? Where we get to pick whatever we want to do?" Natsu said sarcastically. He wasn't in a very cheerful mood. Loki glared at him.

"No. One cabin gets to choose the theme for the entire camp. It could be porn, sex, bullying… any theme!" Loki explained. It wasn't getting more interesting for Natsu though.

"Too bad this week, Cabin 1 is picking the theme," Gray walked in the cabin with his clip board in his hands.

"What?!" Loki exclaimed. He yanked the schedule out of Gray's hands and studied it.

"Aww man! Cabin 1! Shitty Cabin 1 is picking the theme! Bet it's going to be some damn Mathematics study course, or maybe we would have to attend school or something today!" Loki complained. Since Friday was a theme day, and the second and third day was scheduled as "free day", this entire week had no school at all.

"Nuh uh… I heard they were doing an auction," Laxus perked in.

"Auction? What the hell? What do they sell?! All we have here are rocks and twigs!" Loki said while looking at the ground outside. Suddenly, a loud whistle was heard from outside.

"Everyone gather around! It's theme day!" Sting, the stuck up bastard from Cabin 1, shouted. Loki groaned and jumped into his bed, throwing covers onto himself. This was going to be the worst day of his life considering that Cabin 1 would be controlling them.

"Loki." Gray firmly said. He yanked the covers off Loki. "Come out, you have to respect their decisions. They are the leaders for today," Loki felt a rush of anger coming towards him, but he went outside anyway in a very dull mood.

As Natsu went outside with his cabin-mates, he felt stares all over. Loki was hunching his head and back in shame, Jellal was standing up very proudly and mature, while Laxus had a scowl on his face and hands pushed deep inside his pockets. What a weird bunch.

"Hurry up Cabin 5! We're waiting for you!" Sting pointed out, attracting more attention to them. Natsu was starting to hate on this guy. Sting had someone beside him, a tall blacked haired man who was standing quietly. Loki stuck out his middle finger at Sting, but Gray gave a glare at him, making him whimper. They all sat at the back row.

"Finally. Everyone is here. As you know, today's theme day, and our group gets to pick," Sting introduced having a very bitchy girlish aura around him. "Anyways, there might have been rumours going around, but we have decided to do an auction!" Sting told everyone. Cabin 1 started fisting each other and giving high 5's. They looked retarded.

"Yeah, a fucking auction is fun," Natsu whispered to himself. Gray swatted Natsu's arm, to make him shut up.

"Anyways, I need helpers to come up! Natsu from Cabin 5, Loki from Cabin 5, Laxus from Cabin 5, and Jellal from Cabin 5! May you all come up to the stage?" Sting smirked, a devious look was all over his face. But none of the Cabin 5 members that were called went up, they weren't going to be demanded by Cabin 1.

"Guys. Go. Now." Gray commanded in a tone which you don't want to hear from. Still, no one went up. They knew what Sting was going to do, embarrass them like no tomorrow.

"Cabin 5? May you come up to the stage? Or would you like Macarov to SUSPEND you from our camp because you're not following rules?" Sting threatened. Laxus was the first to stand up. Then Jellal, then Loki, then Natsu. All of them had the same thought in their head, _'Fuck this guy'._

"Thanks." Sting said in a flat tone. Then he put a happy smile on his face. "All four of you, head backstage! You will be my helpers!" that smile had fake practically bolded for them. All four members went behind the curtains. Four men were waiting for them there.

"Uh.. What the hell is going on?" Natsu asked in a very confused tone. The four men had hands behind their backs.

"Obviously your not going to go out dressed like that," one said. Natsu didn't like the sound of that. When the men pulled the costumes from behind, Natsu gaped in horror. Loki screeched in disgust. Laxus had veins popping out of his forehead and Jellal had a very flushed face on.

"You can auction off of cosplay costumes!" Sting was heard from backstage. Natsu's hands was put into a fist. This was all a trap. A fucking embarrassing trap. In the hands were a bunny costume, a maid costume, a middle school girl costume, and a bikini.

"UGH! That's just sick!" Loki cried out. All four men holding the costumes smirked.

"Well, you're the helpers. Make sure you squeeze in the costumes!" one of them said, and all 4 shoved the other four men into a change room. "Don't break a zipper!" and all of the men that were in Cabin 1 started laughing hysterically.

"They think this is funny?!" Natsu squeezed the costume that they gave him with his hands.

"It's a theme day Natsu. Put it on," Jellal told him, it almost sounded as if Jellal was enjoying today. What a pervert.

…

"This is not funny Sting," Gray told Sting firmly while the others changed. Sting had an innocent face on, they were both standing behind the curtains.

"What? Everyone looks happy for this," Sting opened the curtain to peek outside, and everyone was either flustered or jumping around. After all, this was Cabin 5 your talking about. The most devious Cabin ever, yet the most sexiest one at it too.

"Not funny. My trainees will not be embarrassed like this," Gray angrily said to Sting. He shrugged.

"Sure, say want you want. But at the end, today… it's Cabin 1's turn," Sting proudly told him. But he was right. Friday is the day in which the Cabin is in charge (unless the theme had anything to do with drugs or illegal things). Gray grabbed Sting on the collar.

"You know what? I don't even fucking care if I get fired for harassing a student anymore. But never, EVER, make a fool out of Cabin 5. Tomorrow, they'll get you alright," Gray let go of Sting and stormed to go back to his seat.

"Oh, of course they will." Sting laughed to himself.

…

"THANK YOU FOR WAITING PATIENTLY!" Sting's voice boomed across the entire camp. The crowd cheered as if this was a One Direction's concert. "Please enjoy the show!" Sting announced. The crowd clapped as the music started.

Meanwhile backstage, all four men were forced to line up and go out one by one. "I don't know why I am the one with the most embarrassing costume," Natsu ranted. That was the third time he said that. Jellal as flushed with red when he finally got the zipper to zip up and looked in the mirror.

"No way, mine's is the most horrifying one," Loki angrily replied.

"Stop the chitter chatter. The show's beginning." a large buff man whispered. And somehow, all four in the embarrassing suits, were compelled to stop talking.

"In this cosplay show. We will be showing each and everyone of you 4 costumes, each modeled by different men. Let's get started!" Sting explained. The crowd roared, except for Gray who simply scowled. Deep down though, he wondered what the costumes would be. "Let's start with the beast that would give hand jobs to anyone who asks, LOKI!"

Upon hearing this, without any hesitations, Loki stormed onto the stage. "I do not give hand jobs to anyone who-," but then realized that he just fiercely walked onto the stage in a bunny costume. The crowd was silent for a moment. Gray practically dropped his jaw, but then, a loud noise of lustful moans, cheers, and whistles came from the crowd. Loki covered himself with paw like gloves in embarrassment.

"Who wants to buy this lustful bunny costume which the beast Loki touched? P.S… he has no clothes on under there. That's right! Bare skin that touched that suit! You can then smell his scent anywhere!" Sting winked towards the crowd. The gay obsessed men with Loki started placing high bids while all the other men were dreaming of some very M scenes.

"200 000J's!" someone shouted. The crowd stopped cheering for a moment, that was a very high bid for a costume. Gray fumbled with his wallet. He had around 900 000J's in there and in his suitcase.

"250 000J's!" Gray held up the cash. The other staff members looked surprised at him, after all this was a very childish game. The guy that bid before for Loki angrily cried out,

"300 00J's!" this went on for a few minutes, when lastly, the man that first bid hit that high price, 1 000 000J's. Gray didn`t have enough money.

Sting was practically laughing at everyone for being so foolish, it wasn't like you'll get the guy too! "1 000 000J's going once… going twice… SOLD! To Scorpio! Just remember kids, your parents are paying for all of this!" Sting added that last part very fast. Instead of pats on the backs, the campers gave thwacks on the head to Scorpio for being so idiotic. Loki was shaking when he came back on backstage.

"That was the most fucking embarrassing thing I had to do in my life," Loki shuddered. That experience, the high bidding, the moans, the looks in the crowd's eyes…

The others were busting out in laughter. "HAH! Good thing no one would bid for me! After all, I'm not scrawny like you!" Laxus teased. The most highest bidding Laxus could have was probably have was around 100 000J's. No one would pay for a muscular man.

"NEXT UP IS… the sophisticated, mature… Jellal Fernandez!" Sting introduced. The crowd went wild. Jellal was quite popular, but not as popular as Loki, he wouldn't get high biddings as high. So Gray would be able to buy him so at least one member of his Cabin would not be embarrassed like everyone else.

Jellal gulped and went out. He was wearing the middle school girl outfit. The crowd was silent, like how first Loki appeared, but then one started clapping, then a few more… then more… and suddenly it went chaotic.

Jellal was feeling a rush of excitement as everyone took their bids. It went up to around 150 000J's, a very small amount compared to Loki's. But Jellal tried to control himself. He really did. The more excitement, the more rushed, the more rushed… the more-.

Suddenly Jellal fainted. The crowd gasped, but all of Cabin 5 knew exactly what was going to happen next. They all crossed their fingers and prayed to the gods that he won't recite the lines of Twilight again. But instead, Jellal did something very different, and much more humiliating.

Jellal jumped to his feet, but then sat on his legs, making one of the most adorable faces in the world. His costumes included pig tails, a middle school skirt that was quite short, and socks that has fallen down, exposing his legs.

"Oni-san… Do you want to take a bath with me?" Jellal acted out as a bratty middle school girl from a manga he had read earlier. He had a small pout on his face and his index finger was on his bottom lip. Natsu sighed in shame. All the guys in the crowd had nosebleeds right there, blood was splattered onto the ground, some staff members even had nosebleeds too.

"400 000J's!"

"500 000J's!"

"800 000J's!"

Gray didn't even try to try. He knew that bidding would be wasting his breath with the way things were going out. The final bid came to Simon **(A/N Guy that got killed in Tower Of Heaven arc; friend of Erza)**, that had the price of 1 500 000J's. As the chaos ended, Jellal fainted once again, but awoke a few seconds later with no memory of what happened. He was later dragged away after Sting told him some bid on him for 150 000 000J's, and fainted.

"Okay…," Sting said awkwardly. "Next is the muscular power hound, Laxus Dreyar!" Sting announced. Now, Gray would probably win him. Laxus was strong, muscular, not the type on which you want to hold his costume with.

Laxus boldly went out, not embarrassed like the others. He was wearing the bikini costume, in which it was a 2 piece. Many eyes went onto his muscles.

Sting smirked. He knew what game they were going to play. Laxus being strong and muscular had nothing to do with lust. "Everyone, just be aware that this man here has a 14 inch cock. That dick touching that costume?" Sting paused so the audience would think of the image. Most drooled.

"I WANT IT!" a cry called out, and again more high bids came in. Gray was shocked. Laxus, the powerful scary being was being bid as high as 1 000 000?! Gray just gave up. He probably didn't even have a chance with Natsu considering him being so adorable without trying.

The bidding was short. After the amount of 1 750 000J's no one spoke anymore. That was the highest bid ever. "Ho, ho, ho! 1 750 000J's going once, going twice… sold to Gajeel!" Sting announced. Groans came into the crowd.

The tall, quiet man that was standing beside Sting earlier was holding out a plaster of shrimp balls. "Care for one?" he asked Gray after heading towards other people. They looked awfully delicious. Except that Gray hated shrimp.

"No thanks," Gray replied while shaking his head. "I dislike shrimp," Gray added. A snap of a finger came from the tall black haired man, and suddenly a guy with blonde hair came with a plaster of sushi.

"Sir, do you enjoy sushi?" the man asked. Gray looked quite pleased. He never got this respect from his cabin before.

"Yes, thank you," and Gray took a sushi from the plaster. Gray stuffed it into his mouth. It was a nice taste. Different from others he tasted though. With smirks, the two men left Gray to himself.

"OKAY! Last up, is the prince off this Camp… pink haired Natsu Dragneel!" Sting introduced. The crowd was excited and started cheering like crazy. Natsu sighed and walked out he was wearing a maid costume. "Say "what can I do for you Master?" Natsu," Sting teased. The audience nodded with excitement, and started chanting "Say it, say it, say it!"

"Alright fine," Natsu told the crowd. With the most cutest face on, Natsu stuck up his middle finger and said, "What the fuck can I do for you, Master?"

Instead of silence, the crowd gave cheers and licks when looking at Natsu, shouting, "NAUGHTY MAID!". Gray was about to put an end to this. Maids? That was the last straw. "I bet- UNFH!" Gray gagged. He held his stomach, it was awfully in pain. Gray ran towards the washroom, he looked back. Natsu was still standing there very embarrassed, he was about to help him until he found shit coming out of him. "UNFH!" Gray gagged again.

The tall black head man gave Sting a wink, and Sting replied with a smirk. _'Natsu Dragneel is mine's, Gray Fullbuster'._

"2 000 000 000J's!" the black haired man shouted. It suddenly turned pin drop silent. The other counsellors left, besides the one who were bidding before.

"2 000 000 000J's going once, going twice, SOLD TO ROGUE CHENEY from Cabin 1!" Sting announced. And that was the end of the bidding day.

**At first this was meant to be Gray x Natsu. But considering the way they are now, I honestly don't care who gets paired up with who. Please leave your suggestions to me. Also, what should Cabin 2 do for the next theme day? Tell me some of your ideas! **

**From yo bitch to yo inner bitch**

**FUCK U -Ken'sHoe**


End file.
